All The Things She Said
by MillicentMelodyMay08
Summary: A series of 200-word drabbles revolving around the loveably complex relationship of Ivan and Victoria. "He holds her close, whispering gently that he'll always wait for her no matter what happens".
1. Chapter 1 - Travelling Through

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED or any of its amazing characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first RED fan fiction ever! I loved the two films so much I really couldn't help writing, so I've created a series of 200 word drabbles that will hopefully be in chronological order. I want to thank Tatty Ted for encouraging me to write something for this fandom, so I'm going to dedicate this to her :) ****Please take the time to review if you would be so kind, and let me know what you think? Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from Scar by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**TRAVELLING THROUGH**

**\- Ivan sees Victoria for the first time -**

His tired eyes fell on her as soon as she entered the conflict zone; her hair as wild as her gaze as she fired at the enemy lines. Her lips were pulled into a queer smile as her fingers lightly pressed the trigger of the gun in her arms. She aimed with ease and killed with a grace he had never known, fleeing across the street to the aid of a fellow Englishman with the few bandages that she possessed. He watched as she worked quickly; her fingers weaving the intricate art of healing. A bullet caught her arm, but she did not waver.

In that moment he knew she had stolen his heart.

Ivan, the Russian force of indestructible determination, stood transfixed with awe and admiration for a lone English agent. He waited; his own gun positioned and ready to fire. She had been his target all along. But now, now that he had seen her; he could not bring himself to do it. She was like him; fierce, loyal, brave... but a killer nonetheless. They may only be passing through, but in his heart Ivan prayed that this would not be the last he saw of Victoria Winslow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving in Slow Motion

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED or any of its amazing characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to Jennaya and adam-roslinlove for reviewing the first chapter! It means an awful lot. I'm going back to Uni soon so I can't promise when I'll be updating, but then 200 words isn't much to write is it? Isn't that what drabbles are for? ****Please take the time to review, and let me know your thoughts? Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'All the Things She Said' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**MOVING IN SLOW MOTION**

**\- Ivan officially meets Victoria -**

He watches her from across the table, fearful of making eye-contact. Their agencies have been flung together for the first time in years, desperate in an attempt to stop the common enemy. He can't believe she's here, within arm's reach. And she doesn't even know who he is.

"Ivan Simanov."

He looks up at his name.

"Meet Victoria Winslow."

Everything seems to move in slow motion as he meets her icy-blue gaze. She holds out her hand and introduces herself, "Nice to meet you, Ivan."

Her voice is soft and smooth, perfectly British. She's everything he thought she would be; her eyes neither cold nor calculating as they meet his own. Ivan grins, knowing in an instant that they were made for each other. Taking her hand in his, he shakes it firmly. "Likewise."

Victoria smiles back, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She watches him closely, staring into his very soul, as if trying to discern his character. He smirks shrewdly, finding he has discerned hers. She's like a bunny: a small, petite woman who looks so vulnerable, and yet, on the inside, there is a fierce and brave soul. His smile widens. That's what he'll call her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own RED. Unfortunately.**

**A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner - I've been a little busy. Thank you so much to everyone who's following this story! This is a short story in which Victoria meets Ivan again whislt she's on an assignment. I hope you like it. ****Please take the time to review, and let me know what you think? There should be more on the way soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**SHADOWS**

**\- Victoria gets to know Ivan a little more -**

She spots the well hidden form of a man standing behind her immediately, his shadow standing just out of the shadowy alley. She can't hide her curiosity and quickly turns to face him; her gun half down by her side.

"Hello Victoria."

His voice is unmistakable; he shouldn't even be here. She quirks an eyebrow as he comes closer, clad in winter gear, smiling. Victoria shakes her head, knowing she should focus on her mission. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm on an assignment."

"Really? Looks like you're quite busy," Victoria says almost amusedly as she regains her concentration. His eyes have that mischievous look again, glistening in the white winter snow as he smirks at her. His laugh is low and gentle. She doesn't realise how close they are until he speaks again. "I've missed you."

Victoria raises her gun slowly; her attention is elsewhere. She frowns, now aware that their position could be quite easily compromised. Ivan notices her unease, and nudges her arm. "Don't worry, I took care of them."

She stares at him for a moment, uncertain. "All of them?"

"Yes."

Victoria smiles; she likes him just that little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moments Burn

**Disclaimer: I don't own RED or anything associated with it.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but thank you to everyone who is following this story! This is a small drabble in which Ivan rescues ****Victoria**** and their relationship begins to change. ****Please read and review if you have the time, and let me know your thoughts? More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**MOMENTS BURN**

**\- Ivan rescues Victoria from a perilous situation -**

It had all gone wrong. One mislaid trust, one disadvantage. Victoria shakes her head, unable to comprehend how she managed to end up in this ridiculous situation. Her wrists burn from the cuffs; her cheek from the constant backhands of her tormentor.

"My patience is growing thin," he says.

American.

She smiles. "Mine isn't."

"Tell me, or I'll kill you."

"That's not going to help."

Were all these agents so stupid? The hand pressing on her throat is beginning to hurt. "I'll never tell you."

"Then you die."

There's a bullet in her thigh before she realises; the pain doesn't recede. He's about to put another in her chest when he falls to the ground. Dead. A figure approaches and hastily frees her from the restraints. He whispers. "Did you miss me, Bunny?"

That dreaded nickname. "Ivan, what are you doing here?"

He shrugs, and grins. "Rescuing most beautiful woman in world?"

He drapes his coat around her, quickly putting pressure on the wound, and carries her out into broad daylight. Victoria relaxes against him, but she scowls nonetheless. "You're going to get us killed one of these days," she says.

"Maybe" Ivan replies, kissing her gently on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 - People in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own RED or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for those who have followed and reviewed :) This is a small drabble in which Ivan confesses his feelings for ****Victoria****. ****Please read and review if you have a spare second of time, and let me know what yo think? More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Scar' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**PEOPLE IN LOVE**

**\- Ivan confesses his feelings for Victoria -**

* * *

**_Ты мне нравишься – I like you_**

**_я тебя люблю всем сердцем и всей душой – I love you with all my heart and soul_**

**_моя любовь – My love_**

* * *

_He knows she waited for him, standing outside the café with her raincoat wrapped tightly around her. She's still as beautiful as he remembered, and he wonders what he's ever done to deserve such a woman. Victoria stares at him as he walks closer, her senses on edge. He doesn't want to ever leave her again._

_"__Did you miss me?" he asks light-heartedly, although he can see the lines of worry and hurt across her face. Victoria swallows her answer, afraid she might let out all of her emotions at once. With a soft touch, Ivan pulls her towards him and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. She stops breathing. Is this really happening?_

_"__What was that for?"_

_Ivan chuckles and kisses her again. "__Ты мне нравишься."_

_With a frown Victoria pulls away. "Like is hardly a strong word, Ivan."_

_"__What did you want me to say?" he asks, stepping forwards and lifting her chin so he can look her in the eye._

_"__The truth."_

_Smoothing her hair, Ivan brings her closer to him, his eyes staring straight into her soul. "Victoria, __я тебя люблю всем сердцем и всей душой."_

_She smiles and kisses him. "That's better, моя любовь."_


	6. Chapter 6 - Candles to the Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own RED or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Been a tad busy with University work. Hope you're all well and thank you to those who have reviewed. This is a small drabble in which ****Victoria worries about her relationship with Ivan and thinks they should break up****. ****Please read and review if you have a millisecond to spare, and let me know your thoughts? More to come soon. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**CANDLES TO THE FLAME**

**\- Victoria thinks they should end their relationship -**

* * *

_ "Ivan-" She hates breaking the silence first. He meets her hesitant gaze, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, waiting expectantly._

_"We can't keep doing this."_

_The disappointment in his eyes is heart-breaking and she looks away, unable to take the pain. It's hard enough as it is. "What we're doing is dangerous. If anyone ever finds out then we're dead. In fact _more_ than dead. And if MI6 finds out-"_

_He cuts her off, a finger pressed to her lips. ""Zaychik moy, you worry too much."_

_She shakes her head. "Ivan-"_

_"моя любовь, if you want stop seeing me then I will go" he replies, rising from the sofa and heading for the door. She can't take it anymore. In one swift movement, Victoria reaches out and grasps his hand tightly, stopping him from going any further. "No, don't…"_

_He pulls her towards him, the sadness in his voice evident. "Do you not love me?" _

_Victoria moves closer to him, listening to the beats of his heart. "More than anything else in the world."_

_Taking her hand, Ivan gently kisses her palm and carefully places it over her heart. "I always be in here. No matter what happens."_


	7. Chapter 7 - In Summertime

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RED or any of its amazing characters._**

**_A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you are all well? I am so so sorry I haven't updated this story since June *hides* I had an incident in October last year and was in hospital for a month and am still recovering now, but I'm still scribbling in amidst my sky-high pile of university work. Anyway, thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy this update. Any criticism or thoughts are very welcome. Please leave a review if you have the time :) x_**

* * *

**Title taken from 'Someone Somewhere in Summertime' by Simple Minds.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**IN SUMMERTIME**

**\- Victoria and Ivan meet in Paris -**

In summertime she smiles when he takes her out for coffees and helps her forget the emotionless world revolving around them, spiraling motionlessly and living for the moments that they have together.

In summertime he kisses her cheek and strokes her hair, laughing when she rubs his stubble lovingly as they walk endlessly through the star-lit parks.

In summertime she laughs at his jokes and loves it when he holds her close, whispering gently that he'll always wait for her no matter what happens.

In summertime she loves him, and doesn't have to fear for their lives, knowing that together they can overcome the world and stand for something good.

In summertime he forgets about war and conflicts, and loses himself in her soft smile, unwilling to imagine a life without her, and wondering if he would ever be able to let her go.

In summertime she takes photographs, freezing them in a time when they were only themselves and didn't have to hide behind false facades and lies.

In summertime their hearts collide, and he tenderly takes her hand and kisses her beneath the light of the lampposts, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, reluctant to let go.


	8. Chapter 8 - I See Fire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the plot.**

**A/N: Hi all. Hope everyone is well. Apologies for not updating this sooner. Had to focus on uni which I've now fully completed and am graduating this week :) Hope you're still enjoying these drabbles. It's quite hard to communicate enough emotion and plot in just 200 words. Any critisism is very welcome and if anyone has any ideas for future drabbles just let me know. Please leave a review if you have the time. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Title taken from Scar by Simple Minds

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I SEE FIRE**

**\- Victoria is assigned to kill Ivan -**

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing; the sheer emotions that stormed beneath the surface of her calm and professional exterior were almost too much for her to bear. It was never supposed to end like this. They were never supposed to find out. Of course, they had tried to be careful, never letting themselves be seen in public together when they weren't on a mission, and even then they had been cautious.

Red filled her vision; a swirling black sea opened in the pit of her stomach and threatened to swallow her whole. Ivan could handle himself, but there was no backing out of this. If she didn't take on this operation then the consequences for her would be unimaginable. But was death worse than killing the love of her life? Ivan was everything to her. There was no other man like him, and she knew that there would be a large hole in her heart if anything ever happened to him that would never be filled again.

And now she had been ordered to kill him.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir" Victoria answered, wanting nothing more than to shoot a bullet through her superior's head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT.**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you're all well? It feels like such a long time since I posted any fanfiction on here and I'm sorry I didn't update this one sooner. Tbh I've been working on a Star Trek fanfic and it's ended up much longer than I anticipated, but I have at least managed to write a few more of these :) Hope you're still enjoying them. Any constructive criticism is very welcome. Please leave a review if you have the time. Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Title taken from All the Things She Said by Simple Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Tonight**

**\- Victoria attempts to reveal her assignment to Ivan -**

She thinks she's going to die on the spot as soon as she sees him dressed in all his Russian splendor, waiting for her. It's their last evening together, and she wants more than anything for it to end as soon as possible, and at the same time last forever.

"Victoria" he greets with an extended hand, the boyish grin of the agent she had met so many years ago replaced by a gentleman's smile. Before she can say anything else he's kissing her passionately; and it only makes her want to cry more.

"I've missed you" she whispers truthfully and he chuckles.

"You are as beautiful as ever. Come."

Victoria grips his arm desperately. She has to tell him. "Ivan-"

"Don't worry" he whispers knowingly, and tucks a loose curl behind her ear. "No one will see us."

She can't do this. She really, really can't. "Ivan, please?"

"Zayckik moy, you have nothing to fear tonight" he says, still smiling and leads her by the hand. Victoria knows her heart has stopped beating in her chest, for after tonight she is not sure whether she will have one, and if there is… there will only be blackened, broken shards.


End file.
